Tessa Gray (Silver Linings)
}} ; Fanon by Rwtia64 |image = |full name = Theresa Gray-Herondale |born = 1862 |age = * 34 (as of 1896) * Physically appears 19 (as of 1896) |status = Alive |species = (half-Shadowhunter, half- ) |residence = * in , England * , USA (former) |affiliation = |partner = * Will Herondale (husband) * Jem Carstairs (ex-fiancée) |children = * Joseph Herondale (son) * James Herondale (son) * Lucie Herondale (daughter) |gender = Female |hair color = Brown |eye color = Gray |series = Silver Linings}} Theresa "Tessa" Herondale is the wife of Will Herondale and the former fiancée of Will's , Jem. After everything they've been through, Tessa finds herself struggling with a secret that would affect everyone she loved most. Biography : This character's history is mostly similar to that of her up to the moments leading up to her abduction in 1878. Engagement During her engagement to Jem, the couple found themselves unable to fight their feelings for one another and consummated their relationship one evening in the Institute's music room. , Chapter 8: That Fire of Fire Weeks later, when Tessa was kidnapped by and hidden away in , Will arrived looking to rescue her but found himself as trapped as she was. Tessa was heartbroken to hear about Jem's supposed death. The pair found comfort in each other and Will told Tessa about his feelings for her; the two kissed and grew more intimate, but before things could progress further, Tessa burst into tears, still devastated by Jem's death, and fell asleep in Will's arms to his whispers of loving words and reassurances. When Tessa discovered from that she was pregnant, she made plans to immediately leave the Institute and London before anyone could notice, knowing that Jem would decide to be with her and their child in a heartbeat, risking death if he left the Brotherhood that was keeping him alive. During this time, Tessa had gotten closer to Will, so the latter was surprised when he discovered that Tessa was leaving and tried to convince her to stay. Unable to shake him, Tessa confessed about her pregnancy to Will. Will was pleased by the idea of the offspring of the two people he loved most and offered to raise the child as his own, proposing in the process. Tessa refused initially, but he reassured her of his feelings and his plans to propose to her the following week and she accepted. Though it pained the two to have to keep the secret from Jem, they both decided that it would be for the best to keep the truth from him, hoping that Jem being new enough to the Brotherhood would not make him realize their deceit. Tessa feared what the others' reactions would be, especially considering the timing of her pregnancy, that they would think that she was with Will during her pregnancy to Jem, but when Tessa and Will broke the news of her pregnancy and their engagement to the others, the others gladly accepted her and the child. Tessa was unable to keep the secret from her dear ones for long, however; at one point, she broke down and admitted the truth to Charlotte and Sophie, who told their husbands, and Will later told Cecily. Everyone else, however, was led to believe that the child was Tessa and Will's. First child For the coming months, Will would always find an excuse to have Jem, now Brother Zachariah, close, even for very minor injuries or concerns — save for when it involved Tessa's pregnancy. They wondered for a while how it might look, or what Jem might think about it, but they refrained from thinking about it. They couldn't risk Jem realizing their secret through contact with the child. With help from , Tessa learned to master her , seeking to protect the minds of her friends from the invasive two-way communication with the Silent Brothers. She feared that even eye contact with Jem would bring her thoughts of him and their child to the front of her mind, and to his, so she sought a way to prevent this. With Magnus's guidance, she placed a block on the minds of everyone who knew, a block that would prevent others from ever getting the information out of them unwillingly. Tessa went into labor a month before her expected due date. Though it pained the two, they called for Brother Enoch's services in delivering the baby and performing the necessary protective spells for the Shadowhunter child. As she gave birth to him, Tessa She knew — much like her own mother knew almost two decades before — that something was wrong: was her child dying? Desperate, Tessa begged and prayed to the , clutching her necklace that once carried the spirit of in her hand hard enough that she bled, and the child was born, healthy and whole with not excess body parts or horns, much to Tessa's glee. , as far away from Jem — her son's father; her love — as possible. It pained her to have to actively hide it from him, from the man she once swore to marry, from the man she gave away herself not so long ago. From the man that would have done everything he could to raise their child with her. And yet it was that very thought that gave her the resolve she needed to stick with her decision.}} Will had wanted to name him James, but they both wondered if it would be much to obvious — if perhaps it would be odd to name him after Jem but have the Brother distanced from him, because that was what they found themselves doing during the child's first year. They settled on Joseph. Because they did not voice their objections, however, Jem arrived to assist and learn from Brother Enoch the ritual in placing protection over the child, catching the couple by surprise who'd wanted to break the news to him on their terms. Given that a warlock bearing a child was unheard of, Tessa and the others feared for the delicacy of her pregnancy from the beginning, wondering how her demon blood would affect the child. They'd hoped that the child would not be born with a , but he was: he had a thick silver line in his eye, too distinct to ignore. For a while, they had all been too overjoyed that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy to think about what it could mean, outside of a simple birth mark or feature, but, eventually, everyone's curiosity about the boy’s eyes turned to concern. He was still a Shadowhunter, and having to deal with the kind of treatment he would like get from the Clave for it was not something she wanted her son subjected to. Despite the secrecy, Tessa and Will agreed that they would be honest with Joseph about his lineage. They raised Joseph with the knowledge that he was not Will's son, though neither ever made him feel like any less his son. Will raised him with love as much as he loved his own parabatai. References Category:Characters Category:Fanonized canon characters Category:Rwtia64 (characters) Category:Silver Linings (characters) Category:Warlocks Category:Crossbreeds